


Just Danno

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Ohana, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insecure Danny, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Steve calm's Danny's insecurities about his relationship with Gracie, all while being a giant, adorable goofball with a heart of gold. (In other words, complete and utter tooth-rotting fluff, in which both halves of McDanno are silly, playful cuties who just so happen to love each other.)





	Just Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am truly awful at both titles and endings - so please forgive me ;) This is set after A Problem Shared, but before A Place to Call Home - and it is far less serious than both of those! Enjoy the fluff! :D

"Danny babe, you've got to calm down. You're not going to a job interview." Steve laughed gently, walking up behind Danny as he stood looking in the mirror, and wrapping his arms around the shorter man, resting his chin on the man's shoulder.

"No, this is worse. I'm meeting my daughters first girlfriend who my ex-wife doesn't know exists, with my partner who is also my secret boyfriend, and my son who I didn't know was my son until he was 4 years old, who also happened to see us kissing in my bedroom two days ago, after which you told him 'that's just what friends do, baby'. Clearly my life couldn't possibly be going any better, Steven!" Danny ranted, although there was no real anger in his voice. Steve simply rolled his eyes at the rant, spinning Danny around to face him, and kissing him slowly, immediately calming the man who melted into the kiss.

"It's gonna be just fine, okay? Gracie's going to bring Molly round, we're gonna have a nice family dinner before she goes back home, and then the two of us are gonna cuddle up with Charlie and Gracie and watch a movie before bed. That doesn't sound too bad, right?" 

"I'm scared, Steve. Gracie was so brave even telling us about this, I don't want to embarrass her or ruin it, I just want everything to be perfect." Danny admitted quietly, resting his head on Steve's chest and allowing the taller man to comb a soothing hand through his hair.

"Listen to me, babe. Gracie told us because she loves and trusts us. Especially you. You're her dad, and at the end of the day she loves you no matter what. That's not ever going to change, even if you do the most embarrassing thing in the whole world at this dinner. You're her superman, okay? She knows that you love and accept her, that you'd do anything to keep her safe, and that's what's important to her, not any of the other nonsense you've been worrying about."

"It's just- She thinks you're so cool. And I'm just.. Danno."

"Babe, Gracie thinks I'm cool because she saw me throw a knife into a tree when she was eight, okay? It doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate what you do, because she does. More than anything. If she's ever scared, or upset, or really feels like she needs somebody around, you're the one she's gonna be calling. Not her cool, knife-wielding uncle. 'Just Danno' is the most important and special person in the world to her. Alright?" Steve spoke softly to Danny, making the man look up into his eyes so he'd recognise Steve's sincerity, and the SEAL pressed yet another kiss to his mouth as Danny responded with a small nod and a smile.

"Besides, it's basic survival instinct to think that Steve McGarrett is the King of Cool." Steve grinned at Danny after the sweet moment had finished, causing the blonde man to snort out a laugh while Steve only pouted confusedly at him.

"Let me assure you, Steven, you just lost like 500 cool points by actually calling yourself 'the King of Cool'." 

"Hey, you can't dock cool points! I have an infinite amount because of how much cool stuff I've done."

"Yeah? Be grateful it's just a fine, if you say it again I might actually have to arrest you." Danny replied, to which Steve smirked and started laughing.

"Oh? And may I ask, Detective, on what charge?" He managed to giggle out, laughing further as Danny pulled his handcuffs from his pocket and dangled them teasingly in front of Steve.

"That would be crimes against teenage girls who don't want embarrassing fathers." 

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Steve smiled fondly, stepping forwards and pulling Danny up into another gentle kiss.

"You love me, really."

"Of course I do. There's no goofball that I'd rather be with."

"You - Steve McGarrett - are a big softie." Danny laughed, sticking his tongue out as Steve as the man shook his head.

"You tell anyone, I'll make sure this whole island finds out about that rather.. unfortunately shaped birthmark on your behind."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Danno." Steve grinned, pecking another quick kiss on Danny's nose before darting off out of the room, leaving Danny rolling his eyes, not being able to hold back a small smile at the ridiculous antics of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! Comments are like the sun to me, they make me warm and happy inside :) And of course, kudos are forever appreciated :)


End file.
